·::·La Dulce Serenata::·
by Underword
Summary: Lamiroir había recuperado su memoria, al llegar otra vez a Los Ángeles ha tomado una muy difícil pero importante decisión que, tal vez cambiaría su vida: encontrarse con sus hijos.
1. Chapter 1: Thalassa Gramarye

**··::··La Dulce Serenata··::··**

 **By Underword**

 **Summary:** Lamiroir había recuperado su memoria, al llegar otra vez a Los Ángeles ha tomado una muy difícil pero importante decisión que, tal vez cambiaría su vida: encontrarse con sus hijos.

 **Género: Family/ Romance/ Drama/ Angustia. Punto de vista de Thalassa. Post Ace Attorney The Spirit of Justice.**

 **Raiting: K+**

 **Pairing: Thalassa Gramarye/ Yuumi Arumajiki/ Lamiroir x Sousuke Odoroki/ Jove "Jangly" Justice. Leve Thalassa Gramarye x Zak Gramarye/ Shadi Enigmar. KlaviPollo.**

 **Advertencia: Tiene un poco de Spoiler del nuevo juego de Ace Attorney The Spirit of Justice/ Gyakuten Saiban 6. No estoy tan familiarizada con el videojuego, tan sólo oí esto en el wikia de Ace Attorney.**

-hablar-

*expresión*

 _(pensamientos_ )

 **Estos son tales como en los diálogos del videojuego.**

 **Este fic transcurre luego de Ace Attorney The Spirit of Justice.**

 **N/A: Thalassa & Jove es canon, me encanta mucho esta pareja antes que Thalassa & Zak o Thalassa & Valant. No es que tengo algo en contra de esas parejas, pero ninguna de las dos me caen bien dado a la personalidad que he visto en AA: AJ de Zak y Valant. Volviendo al tema, la pareja principal ThalassaxJove me interesó desde que Spark Brushel mencionó que Jove fue el primer marido de Thalassa, en lugar de Zak, y que lo había conocido en el espectáculo donde fue invitado. Además me he enterado que en el epílogo de Ace Attorney The Spirit of Justice, Thalassa se reúne nuevamente con Phoenix, quien le entrega la copia de la fotografía de Jove Justice y ella se mostró feliz de ver su rostro después de tantos años. Esas señales fueron canon para mí, afirmo que Thalassa siempre amó a Jove Justice y lo sigue amando a pesar que había muerto. Lo que escribí fue lo que me imaginé a lo largo de su vida, su familia, su "muerte", su renacimiento como Lamiroir y el ahora. Espero que le guste.**

 **Tenía pensado escribir un one-shot, pero como me resultó más largo de lo que pensé decidí dividirlo por partes. Hago Cameo de ThalassaxJove en Artemis Justice: Ace Attorney para que lo sepan.**

 **Si quieren pueden pasar por mi cuenta en AO3 es** **archiveofourown users / Underword / pseuds / Underword (juntar los espacios, no se olviden de dejar comentarios y mandarme kudos, no se preocupen para los que no tienen cuenta en AO3 están todos invitados ;)**

 **Los personajes de Ace Attorney no me pertenecen son obras de Capcom.**

* * *

 **··La Dulce Serenata··**

 **Capítulo I**

 **Thalassa Gramarye**

Oscuridad es lo que siempre ha sido desde que se ha convertido en la "Sirena".

Las memorias, la luz y los colores carecían de sentido. Debido que no veía nada, tan sólo podía guiarse por el sonido que sus oídos han captado a lo largo de su vida como Lamiroir, cuyo nombre en lenguaje extranjero significaba "La Sirena".

Su dulce y exquisita voz fue que la llevó a viajar al mundo y conocerlo a pesar que sólo podía escucharlo y no verlo. Aun así, se sentía libre de todo. Libre de preocupaciones, dolores, tristezas y cualquier otra cosa; la música era todo para ella, era un lenguaje distinto que podía transmitir lo que "veía" a los oyentes.

También, le dio la oportunidad de encontrarse con "ellos" y recuperar lo que había perdido antes de haberse convertido en la "Sirena de las Baladas".

Ellos. Sus amados hijos. La familia que le quedaba y que tanto atesoraba, que había recibido en sus días cuando fue Thalassa Gramarye.

Hace mucho que no escuchaba ese nombre, hace años había dejado de serlo ni bien dejó su familia y la magia que siempre estuvo en sus venas por ser la hija del renombrado mago, el genio de los milagros, Magnifi Gramarye.

Su pasado… como Thalassa había quedado profundamente enterrado y ahora, de sólo recordarlo era como traer de vuelta a los fantasmas que la estuvieron atormentando.

Todo había comenzado cuando nació dentro de la compañía Gramarye siendo la hija del renombrado mago Magnifi, un genio que realizaba milagros y el hombre que revolucionó el mundo de la magia, el que dio la edad de oro con ilusiones y trucos superiores a las de otros artistas. Siendo su única hija, heredaría ese secreto y también los "poderes".

Durante su entrenamiento como maga también conoció a dos hombres que llegaron a convertirse en los "discípulos" de su padre y llevar el título de Gramarye, que son Zak y Valant.

Se había ganado confianza y amistad con ellos a lo largo de los años de la compañía, siendo su asistente en sus trucos magníficos que causaban asombro y alegría a los espectadores.

Al llegar a la adolescencia, era la época en que las chicas maduraban y tenían en sus planes de estar en pareja con una persona especial o pensar más en el estudio. Thalassa, al principio le gustaba aprender nuevos trucos y ponerlos en práctica pero ahora era distinto. Al crecer, sentía que su padre le exigía cada vez en perfeccionar más hasta cansarse y eso…no la hacía feliz.

Muy dentro de sus pensamientos, sospechaba que su padre quería que se casara con uno de sus aprendices, Thalassa le agradaba mucho Zak y Valant tanto que los consideraba como hermanos. Pero, sólo eso… no les veía como algo más.

No quería estar presionada de eso, así que, trataba evitar a toda costa aquel asunto y entrenaba cada vez más, después de todo no tenía otra opción.

A pesar que aparentaba aquello con Zak y Valant, sentía aquel tic que ellos trataban de ocultarlo. Por mucho que trató de ignorarlo, sabía por ende que estaba desarrollando el "poder" que lo heredó de su padre. Nada estaba oculto ante los ojos de un Gramarye y ella no era la excepción.

Sin embargo, eso no era lo único que le preocupaba. Su padre. Parecía haber cambiado y eso le hizo dar cuenta en esa misma noche.

Cuando se dirigía a su habitación, pudo divisar la puerta entreabierta de la oficina de su padre. A juzgar por la luz encendida, cayó en cuenta que todavía estaba despierto.

Iba a pasar de largo hasta que escuchó la voz de su padre teñida de molestia.

-¡No es suficiente! –se escuchó el grito de Magnifi lleno de enfado. Thalassa se encogió de miedo, es la primera vez que escuchaba a su padre muy molesto.

-S-Señor estamos tratando todo lo que está a nuestro alcance para los actos –al oír esa otra voz, no tardó en identificar que pertenecía al de Zak.

-Además, si fuera usted no tendría porqué preocuparme. Estamos a un nivel muy alto en el mundo de la magia, no tenemos ningún otro rival estando los tres juntos –la siguiente se trataba de Valant, como siempre muy confiado y orgulloso.

-¡No sean arrogantes ustedes! Especialmente tú, Valant –la voz de su padre parecía no cambiar de tono- La magia corre en nuestras venas, a pesar que hemos llegado a la era dorada no debemos bajar la guardia. Hay que mejorar, mostrarnos mucho más capaces que cualquiera –

La voz de su padre sonaba diferente…sentía llena de ambición, es como si quisiera hacer cualquier cosa para cumplirlo y eso, le estaba aterrando.

-Pero, señor. Haciendo eso estamos corriendo riesgo, uno de nosotros podría salir herido –trató de razonar Zak con su maestro.

-Zak, entiende bien que un mago, especialmente, un Gramarye debe estar dispuesto a todo incluso si es poner peligro a tu vida. La magia que he creado es para desafiar límites. Todo lo que debemos hacer es…traspasar esos límites sin importar cualquier obstáculo que se nos interponga. -

Thalassa tembló mucho ante lo último que escuchó, en silencio, decidió marcharse a su habitación. Mientras se acostaba, su cabeza no paraba de reproducir las conversaciones que tuvieron sus compañeros con su padre. Aquel hombre sabio que tanto le crió y le dio todo conocimiento como un buen maestro parecía haberse convertido en un completo desconocido para ella.

Un día había escuchado por parte de Zak que su padre tenía pensado hacer un número diferente para el siguiente espectáculo y le había dicho que invitarían a un artista que había conocido de casualidad. Thalassa se extrañó mucho al oírlo, su padre casi nunca había invitado a un artista y menos cuando se trataba para Gramarye, aún así, decidió usar los preparativos como pretexto para distraerse.

Los actos fueron iguales de maravillosos e increíbles, adoraba ver cada sonrisa y escuchar sonidos de alegría por parte de los espectadores admirar los números que realizaba junto con sus compañeros. Era un gran trabajo en equipo, no importaba los riesgos o las dificultades así tampoco las exigencias de su padre, cada acto terminaba bien de una manera "milagrosa".

-Atención, damas y caballeros. Niños y niñas. Nuestro final de número será diferente, hoy hemos invitado a un talentoso artista conocido que ha tenido el honor de compartir su acto sólo para ustedes. ¡Un fuerte y cálido aplauso para Jangly Justice! –tras el aviso, Thalassa se dignó a mirar al misterioso artista que tanto su padre ha tenido el placer de invitarlo al acto.

Las luces estaban apagadas, excepto la única luz que bañaba el escenario a donde el artista estaba sentado en una banca. Se trataba de un hombre joven, de tez trigueña, ojos café que hacía juego con su cabello cubierto por un sombrero negro y lo único que estaba visible eran sus flequillos marrones, estaba vestido de un llamativo traje rojo, guantes blancos y tenía una guitarra acústica asentada en sus manos.

A simple vista, parecía alguien normal con una peculiar manera de vestirse aunque los Gramarye no eran la excepción. La gente parecía cuestionarse si resultaba talentoso como dijo el aviso.

El joven puso el micrófono a la altura de su boca.

-Buenas noches a todos, me llamo Jangly Justice y esta canción es para ustedes –saludó el cantante para luego sonreír cálidamente. Thalassa se quedó sin aliento, la voz de ese hombre sonaba aterciopelada y melódica como si bailara en el aire y aquella sonrisa…era hermosa.

Sin darse cuenta, el músico comenzó a jugar con las cuerdas de su guitarra. Sus manos parecían acariciar las cuerdas del instrumento con gentileza, componiendo cada nota de forma ágil y armoniosa mediante el rasgueo y abrió la boca para finalmente escapar la canción prometida.

El aire no tardó en llenar por la voz más hermosa que Thalassa ha escuchado en su vida, por primera vez quedó sin palabras y tan sólo se dignó a quedarse congelada mientras sus oídos captaban aquella exquisita música. Pese a la apariencia de Jangly, las canciones que interpretaba se sentían cálidas y cercanas, como si te llevara de viaje a un paisaje único y agradable.

Jangly cantaba mientras sonreía cálidamente, los espectadores no tardaron en maravillarse por la bella canción que estaban escuchando y tan sólo se dejaron llevar tarareando y balanceando al compás de la melodía.

Thalassa sintió su corazón agitarse de forma rítmica, su pecho calentarse con el resto de su cuerpo y su mente desconectarse del mundo por completo. No tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, tampoco sabía la respuesta de aquello, tras mirar la sonrisa de ese músico era como ver la agradable luz del sol brillando todo el día. Como si prometiera un nuevo amanecer, un nuevo comienzo.

Notó que la canción que él dedicaba no venía de la concentración sino del corazón. Es como si la misma canción que interpretaba tratara de transmitir alguna clase de mensaje o si hablara de un lenguaje único que nunca antes había escuchado.

Por mucho que tratara de ignorar aquella sensación del cual nunca lo había sentido jamás en su vida, estaba bajo la misma magia creada por la voz de aquel músico.

Desde ahí, la joven maga sin darse cuenta se había cautivado completamente por Jangly Justice.

Terminado sus canciones, el joven saludó al público con una humilde reverencia. Thalassa parpadeó como si hubiera despertado de un trance. Los mismos espectadores no pudieron evitar sentirse decepcionados al ver que el acto llegó a su fin, pero, como agradecimiento al cantante le regalaron miles y miles de cálidos aplausos.

Saltó en cuanto sintió una mano en su hombro, al ver quien era, se trataba de Valant.

-Thalassa, tenemos que saludar al público –

Iba a responderle, pero su mirada seguía enfocada en el joven cantante que, ahora mismo, estaba bajando del escenario.

-Podrían adelantarse por favor, quisiera tomar un poco de aire. Estoy algo exhausta –se excusó, pero no se trataba de mentira, estaba algo pasmada por lo que acaba de ocurrir.

-De acuerdo, toma tu tiempo. Descansa, lo necesitarás –el mago de capa amarilla se dirigió a donde estaba Zak.

Thalassa dirigió su mirada nuevamente en el escenario, sin embargo, no estaba la presencia del cantante. Extrañada, sus ojos buscaron en cada parte tratando de no perderse por cualquier distracción ocasionada por la multitud dispersándose hasta que vio el color llamativo del traje rojo acompañado de la guitarra y el sombrero negro encaminarse por la salida. Sin más preámbulos, le siguió.

Vio al hombre caminar hacia las afueras calmadamente con la guitarra acomodada a su espalda, le siguió el paso con suma lentitud para no asustarlo además sentía un pequeño nervio como siempre lo sentía cuando estaba con extraños.

Sin embargo, había algo en ese hombre que le atraía mucho y sentía curiosidad, era por esa razón que quería conocerlo.

Vio de lejos detenerse para sentarse en la banca, al verlo contemplar el cielo, supo que era su oportunidad.

-H-Hola –saludó con timidez.

El cantante saltó ante el sonido, al voltearse ante sus ojos vio a una muchacha muy bonita de cabellos castaños claros de aspecto suave y enrulado de sus flequillos cuyas trenzas caían con gracia a cada lado de su rostro, ojos preciosos color azul y a juzgar por su llamativa indumentaria que consistía la capa con diseños de símbolos, el vestido y la chistera podría decir que pertenecía al Grupo Gramarye. No tardó en reconocer que era la misma maga que actuó junto con el dúo Zak y Valant.

-Hola –devolvió el saludo para sonreírle después. Thalassa sentía que se le aceleraba el corazón, pero trató de controlarlo.

-F-fue maravilloso tu acto –pronunció casi tropezando con sus palabras- T-tu música fue muy exquisita, nunca escuché algo tan hermoso –

Jangly sintió sus mejillas calentarse, recibió muchos halagos, pero nunca antes uno tan sincero como de la muchacha.

-Gracias. Me alegra que te haya gustado –pronunció sin dejar de sonreír- Tu acto fue muy impresionante, me dejaste sin palabras –

Thalassa se sorprendió.

-Me haz visto –cuestionó impresionada, nunca pensó que el cantante la estuvo mirando.

-Mientras esperaba el momento para mi acto, te miré en el escenario junto con tus compañeros. Te veías magnífica –admitió el cantante tras recordar lo maravillosa y bella que se veía Thalassa en aquel momento, se veía como un ángel.

La maga al no sentir ningún apretón de sus brazaletes supo que decía verdad, se sintió avergonzada de aquello aunque no se le podía evitar cuando traía puesto la reliquia de su familia.

Jangly no tardó en caer en cuenta la expresión de Thalassa.

-Ocurre algo –preguntó con preocupación.

-N-no, no es nada ¡estoy bien! –le respondió con nerviosismo.

-Bueno, puedes tomarlo con calma. No muerdo jeje –rió el cantante con suavidad, incluso cuando reía Thalassa comparaba su risa con el suave tintineo de las campanas. Sin evitarlo la maga se rió también.

Ambos no lo entendían, pero no importaba. Por una idea muy loca y extraña, ambos disfrutaban mucho de la compañía mutua que estaban compartiendo. Thalassa no podía comprender porque se sentía tan segura y tranquila a su lado, nunca se había sentido así ni siquiera con su padre o sus compañeros.

-Tienes una hermosa risa –comentó el cantante provocando el sonrojo por parte de la joven maga- ¿Cómo te llamas? Mi nombre es Jangly Justice, músico –

La joven rió.

-Me llamo Thalassa Gramarye, maga -

-Encantado de conocerte, Thalassa –tomó con suavidad la mano enguantada de la susodicha y le besó el dorso.

Ante ese pequeño gesto, la maga sintió su rostro arder mientras su corazón latía desenfrenadamente.

-E-e-es un gus-to también, Sr. Justice –tartamudeó con timidez.

El aludido rió, le veía muy entrañable su actitud.

-Si quieres puedes llamarme Jove –

La maga parpadeó confundida, el músico lo notó así que continuó.

-Ese es mi nombre, Jangly es mi nombre artístico. Mi verdadero nombre es Jove Justice –sonrió- No tienes que llamarme Sr. Justice, me hace sentir viejo –

-Jeje, lo siento mucho –dijo Thalassa sintiendo mucha vergüenza.

Jove negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír.

-No necesitas disculparte –

Thalassa no podía dejar de admirar la sonrisa de ese hombre.

Se sentó en la misma banca que Jove, ambos se sumieron a una larga pero agradable conversación ignorando el hecho que eran unos completos desconocidos o que ambos tenían otros asuntos que ocupar.

-Entonces, Sr. Jus- digo Jove –se corrigió antes de cometer una torpeza con sus palabras ignoró, por el momento, la risa mal disimulada del aludido- ¿Siempre son así de maravilloso tu actuación? –

-No mucho –le respondió con una negación.

-¿A no? –le miró con la ceja enarcada.

-Bueno, son como tú dices pero no tanto para otros –pausó mientras su expresión se tornaba pensativa- Hay gente que les gusta mis canciones, pero… la mayoría no parece entenderlo con claridad –cerró un momento sus ojos para luego abrirlos, esta vez, teñidos de cierta melancolía y soledad- Es como si no los comprendieran, no los culpo por eso. La música es un arte que se interpreta mediante tu talento interno, que puede ser por los instrumentos musicales o por la voz; pero, es algo más que eso. Para mí, la música es transmitir algo tuyo sea mediante tus sentimientos porque si no lo hicieras, no se sentiría cercano para los que oyen –

Thalassa lo escuchó con suma atención, podría comprenderlo muy bien. Era igual con su magia, si no pusiera todo su empeño para alegrar a la gente entonces esa "chispa" que enciende a sus espectadores tarde o temprano se apagaría.

-Suena ridículo, no? –Jove se sintió un poco avergonzado por haberse dejado llevar por su inquietud, pero no podía evitarlo, era como si con la presencia de Thalassa podía abrirse completamente- Que un músico este preocupado por nimiedades como esas –

La maga quedó en silencio de forma pensativa.

-No lo creo –soltó para mirarle con seriedad. Jove se sintió extraño, los ojos de Thalassa eran bellos pero también poderosos como si podía ver a través de él. No sabía si sentirse cohibido o maravillado- Se lo que tratas de decirme, Jove. Y es algo que…lo he sentido cuando te oí cantar –de repente se ruborizó, pero decidió continuar- Tu música estaba llena de pasión, fue como si quisieras relatar algo, para mí…se sintió como si me llevaras de viaje a un lugar desconocido, lejano pero agradable –admitió lo último con mucha timidez.

Jove la miró ampliamente, jamás en su vida ni siquiera desde el comienzo de su carrera hubo alguien que se haya dado cuenta de las intenciones tras sus canciones. Siempre había pensado que él era el único, pero al parecer se equivocó.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, Jove se rió a una carcajada limpia para aliviar con la tensión, sin embargo, no ayudó mucho para Thalassa que lo miró sin entender.

-No se ría, hablo en serio –comenzaba a sentirse arrepentida de haber dicho aquello, pero estaba decepcionada cuando se le cruzó la sospecha que Jove la veía como una niña dado por sus diferencias de edad.

-Lo sé –habló luego de parar de reír- Es que, es mejor reír en lugar de llorar. Alguien me dijo que es mejor que la gente se ría con nosotros y no de nosotros –

La joven parpadeó confusa, preguntándose de qué la gente se reiría.

-Thalassa, eres tan encantadora y única –

No sabía como tomar aquel cumplido, tan sólo se limitó a sonreír y seguir platicando amenamente con Jove "Jangly" Justice, que le había resultado entretenido y único. Le contó su pasión por la música desde pequeño, sus inicios como músico en las calles, cuando decidió llamarse "Jangly" Justice, a medida que sus conciertos fueron creciendo, sus viajes a diferentes países, y sus grandes logros. Thalassa se imaginó cada momento de Jove como una película, cada experiencia que tuvo en sus viajes, cada aprendizaje que recurrió y cada momento que había pasado.

Él no fue el único que relató su historia, Thalassa también contó su vida y la Compañía Gramarye, su padre y sus compañeros Zak y Valant. Ella por ser la hija del renombrado mago fue entrenada por su padre a desarrollar sin problemas la magia, como conoció a Zak y Valant, como fue su debut como maga, como fueron sus espectáculos y como triunfó la Compañía en el mundo de la magia.

Jove escuchó con suma atención cada relato de Thalassa, nunca se imaginó que esta encantadora joven era la hija de Magnifi pero eso era lo de menos. Jamás se había imaginado que al haber aceptado la oferta de Magnifi de tocar un concierto en su espectáculo conocería a su hija, estaba disfrutando mucho de su compañía.

El mundo de la magia era algo nuevo para él, había escuchado que se trataba de simples maniobras de manos y distracción para el ojo humano. Pero, tras haber sido testigo por primera vez del espectáculo en el que fue invitado, resultó que fue algo más que solo maniobras. Fue, como decir, "milagroso". Todo lo que parecía imposible para la mayoría de los seres humanos resultaba para los Gramarye sencillo tanto que desafiaban cualquiera de las leyes estudiadas.

Con Thalassa vio que no fueron fáciles aprenderlas, cada espectáculo tenía que ser perfecto y bien cuidado pero también que lograra sacar las mejores sonrisas de la gente y que lo disfrutaran. No quiso contar detalles de sus trucos, Jove decidió no seguir indagando sabiendo que "un mago nunca revela sus secretos".

Siguieron así en toda la noche, hasta que Thalassa sintió que la llamaban de lejos.

-Parece que te buscan –pronunció Jove sintiendo un poco de decepción al ver que tenían que poner fin a la plática, había disfrutado mucho de verdad haber conversado con la joven maga.

-Sí –asintió Thalassa a duras penas. Le hubiera gustado quedarse un rato más con el músico que le había resultado agradable su presencia y su charla le hizo olvidar por un momento, su preocupación acerca del extraño comportamiento de su padre.

-Bueno…no te seguiré entreteniendo, es mejor no preocupar a tus compañeros –el músico se levantó de su asiento preparándose para irse- Fue agradable charlar contigo, Thalassa.

En verdad, también lo fue para ella. Pero, no quería que esto se terminara. No quería que se fuera.

-Espera –le detuvo, Jove la miró con los ojos abiertos. Esos ojos que le resultaron fascinantes y bellos para la maga, decidió continuar- Y-yo…-dudó, un segundo, se armó el valor para hablar- Cuando… puedo verte de nuevo –

El músico abrió los ojos ampliamente sintiendo sorpresa de aquello, sonrió cálidamente a la maga. La chica que le había fascinado verla actuar en el escenario y ahora, era mucho más cuando la conoció hace unas horas atrás.

-Muy pronto, mientras la música este contigo –

Thalassa no había entendido aquello, iba preguntarle su significado hasta que se quedó congelada en cuanto sintió algo húmedo y cálido en su frente.

Le había besado.

-Nos vemos otra vez, Thalassa –y se fue.

La maga se tocó la frente por donde el músico le había besado, sintió las mejillas calentarse mientras su corazón latía a mil y escapar un suspiro recordando respirar nuevamente.

Esperaba verlo muy pronto.

Al volver a la Compañía nuevamente, terminó de saludar al público, se despidió de sus compañeros y cuando volvió para su habitación, al meter su mano en el bolsillo de su vestido pudo ver que tenía un papel dentro.

Extrañada abrió el papel doblado que tenía escrito:

"Ven a verme el sábado a las 20:00 de la noche en Wonder Bar. Te estaré esperando. J.J."

No pudo identificar a quien podría pertenecerle la letra que era muy distinta al de su padre y sus compañeros, pero al ver las iniciales no tardó en reconocer a quién le pertenecía.

Sintió su corazón latir con más frecuencia más una calidez completamente agradable abrazar su cuerpo, la maga se acostó en la cama llena de inexplicable felicidad.

Quería ver a Jove Justice otra vez.

 _ **Continuará…**_


	2. Chapter 2: Jove Justice

**··::··La Dulce Serenata··::··**

 **By Underword**

 **Summary:** Lamiroir había recuperado su memoria, al llegar otra vez a Los Ángeles ha tomado una muy difícil pero importante decisión que, tal vez cambiaría su vida: encontrarse con sus hijos.

 **Género: Family/ Romance/ Drama/ Angustia. Punto de vista de Thalassa. Post Ace Attorney The Spirit of Justice.**

 **Raiting: K+**

 **Pairing: Thalassa Gramarye/ Yuumi Arumajiki/ Lamiroir x Sousuke Odoroki/ Jove "Jangly" Justice. Leve Thalassa Gramarye x Zak Gramarye/ Shadi Enigmar. KlaviPollo.**

 **Advertencia: Tiene un poco de Spoiler del nuevo juego de Ace Attorney The Spirit of Justice/ Gyakuten Saiban 6. No estoy tan familiarizada con el videojuego, tan sólo oí esto en el wikia de Ace Attorney.**

-hablar-

*expresión*

 _(pensamientos_ )

 **Estos son tales como en los diálogos del videojuego.**

 **Este fic transcurre luego de Ace Attorney The Spirit of Justice.**

 **N/A: la segunda parte, la verdad he estado disfrutando mucho en escribirlo me encanta mucho la pareja de Thalassa x Jove, tienen que saber que al principio de la historia son todos los recuerdos de Thalassa a lo largo de su vida, sería muy largo escribirlo pero lo estoy disfrutando. Me encanta mucho esta personaje y me he imaginado como fue a lo largo de su vida incluso cuando murió y renació como Lamiroir, así que sigan disfrutando de esta historia.**

 **Los personajes de Ace Attorney no me pertenecen son obras de Capcom.**

* * *

 **··La Dulce Serenata··**

 **Capítulo II**

 **Jove Justice**

No fue muy fácil convencerle a su padre que le dejara salir, normalmente siempre entrenaba incluyendo en los fines de semana. En cuanto le dijo que necesitaba un poco de descanso, él accedió a duras penas luego de dar suspiro.

Le parecía un poco irreal recorrer la ciudad de Los Ángeles, no recordaba la última vez que había salido pero para hacer unos recados. Afortunadamente sabía donde se ubicaba ciertos lugares.

Wonder bar no quedaba muy lejos de la compañía así que no había sido un problema en llegar ahí a la hora acordada.

Al entrar en el lugar, vio que había pocas personas dado que era de día aún. Normalmente en esos lugares suelen estar llenos en las noches, escudriñó con su mirada preguntándose si estaba vestido como ayer o si podía reconocerlo con otro traje puesto.

-Viniste –se le acercó Jove con una sonrisa, la maga casi no le reconoce al verlo sin el sombrero puesto ni su traje rojo. Tan sólo usaba pantalones negros con camisa roja y una chaqueta marrón, podía apreciar muy bien su cabello castaño oscuro y unos flequillos cubriendo su frente.

Se veía…muy guapo con ese look semi formal.

-Te ves muy bien –comentó el castaño al ver a Thalassa sin su indumentaria formal de maga, ella solamente usaba un vestido blanco que a pesar de la sencillez del diseño realzaba su belleza natural- Me gustan tus brazaletes –ahora que no usaba guantes blancos, pudo notar que la joven tenía puesto brazaletes dorados de extraños diseños en ambas muñecas.

-Gr-gracias, son de mi familia –pronunció la chica con cierta torpeza- Tú también te vez muy bien hoy, casi no te he reconocido –

Jove se encogió de hombros.

-Hoy no tengo que dar un recital, así que estoy disfrutando de un tiempo libre –

-Ya veo, yo tampoco tengo espectáculos que dar –

Los dos se sumaron en un silencio que le resultaba incómodo, al menos para Thalassa, dado que nunca había entrado aquí así tampoco haber conversado con alguien como Jove. No es que le incomodara su presencia, se sentía agradable de verlo sólo que nunca había salido antes.

-Una pregunta –se le ocurrió la maga después de recibir agua por parte del camarero.

-¿Hm? –

-¿Por qué de todos los lugares escogiste este? –no era que se sentía disgustada por la apariencia del bar, se veía sencillo y muy agradable a simple vista.

-Este lugar me parecía ideal para pasar el tiempo y charlar contigo –el músico no tardó en responderle luego de mirar el entorno del bar- Pensé que querías un lugar un poco de tranquilidad, además este lugar me da cierta nostalgia.

La muchacha no sintió ningún apretón de sus brazaletes, se sintió nuevamente avergonzada, a veces le gustaría no tener puesto estos accesorios para tener un momento sin preocupaciones. Jove era un hombre honesto y eso no cambiaría nada.

El castaño notó algo extraño al notar como miraba sus brazaletes, pero decidió dejarlo pasar por ahora.

Ambos disfrutaron de sus comidas mientras disfrutaban del ambiente del bar.

-Este lugar, fue donde he tocado por primera vez –comentó el músico después que hayan retirado los platos vacíos.

-¿En serio? –pronunció Thalassa con sorpresa.

Jove asintió.

-Fue después de haber tocado en las calles, entre el público que me escuchó estaba el dueño del bar que me dio una oferta a que tocara en Wonder Bar a cambio que me pagaría por cada espectáculo, así que lo acepté y decidí llamarme Jangly Justice –pausó- Era mejor que nada, ganaba más que cuando tocaba en las calles –

Thalassa había escuchado con suma atención aquel evento. No se podía imaginar a alguien viviendo bajo sus propios medios, sin ninguna ayuda de nadie.

-Y tus padres –preguntó la maga.

El músico dio una sonrisa triste luego de negar con la cabeza.

-Mis padres no estaban de acuerdo en cuanto les dije que quería ser músico, dijeron que era una pérdida de tiempo, pero no estaba arrepentido de mi decisión –pausó- Ellos me cuidaron hasta que cumplí 18 años y después de eso, tenía que arreglármelas solo.

Nunca creyó que la vida fue muy dura para él, al contrario que ella, vivía una vida segura aunque no muy feliz debido que su padre quería que fuera maga como él además que tenía que casarse con uno de sus aprendices para heredar la Compañía y todos sus derechos. Pero, eso no era lo que en verdad quería por mucho que su padre le exigiera.

-Debió ser muy duro –comentó sintiendo empatía por el músico, quien sonrió pero esta vez menos melancólica y más alegre.

-Al contrario, me pagan cada vez que doy conciertos en los clubes y bares de diferentes lugares. No importa si no llego a ser popular como los otros famosos, al menos, estoy contento con mi vida tocando mi guitarra y tener techo y comida mientras recorro el mundo -

La maga lo miró con admiración ante la modestia y sencillez de Jove, la primera vez que lo había visto, creyó que vivía como los famosos bajo comodidades y lujos. Pero, ahora, podía ver que no todos los artistas llegaban a ser reconocidos mundialmente, algunos como Jove luchaban para ganarse la vida para cumplir sus sueños.

Después de comer, ambos decidieron pasear por el parque People aprovechando que aún estaba el sol y la temperatura seguía siendo agradable además que había poca gente allí.

Thalassa estaba disfrutando de la compañía de Jove, a pesar que lo conoció hace tan sólo unos días atrás, de alguna forma su presencia la tranquilizaba y le hacía olvidar de sus preocupaciones.

-y tú, Thalassa –el músico habló una vez que se sentaron en una banca situada cerca del lago- Me gustaría saber un poco sobre ti.

La susodicha no pudo evitar bajar la mirada. Jove lo notó y la miró con preocupación.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿He dicho algo malo? –

Ella de inmediato negó con la cabeza.

-No, no es nada. Estoy bien –sabía que mentía, pero la razón del apretón de sus brazaletes era ella misma- Mejor sigamos caminando –hizo ademán de levantarse pero sintió una mano grande y cálida sujetando con suavidad la suya. Al girarse, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Jove que le devolvía una mirada seria pero preocupada.

-Thalassa –la llamó con suavidad para luego acariciar con su pulgar sus dedos que estaban suaves al tacto- Puedes contarme lo que te sucede, quiero encontrar alguna forma para ayudarte.

La cálida mirada que le regalaba Jove fue lo suficiente para tranquilizarla, una vez que volvió a sentarse en la banca y a tomar aire profundo, habló.

-Hay algo que no te lo he dicho antes –pausó- Y-yo…en verdad, no quiero ser maga –

El castaño parpadeó con sorpresa, pero esperó a que continuara con el relato.

-Al principio, cuando era pequeña me gustaba ver a mi padre actuar y aprendía sus trucos y adoraba cuando todos se asombraban. Sin embargo cuando crecí todo cambió, comenzó a exigirme que tengo que ser una mejor maga y para heredar la compañía tenía que realizar trucos mucho más peligrosos también a presionarme que, escoja a uno de mis compañeros para casarme con tal de continuar la línea Gramarye –

-Eso…suena terrible, Thalassa –pronunció Jove después de oír lo que escondía detrás del telón de la famosa compañía de magos, debido que Thalassa era la hija del fundador y jefe Gramarye tenía muchas obligaciones que cumplir. No podía imaginar la carga que tenía que llevar una jovencita a causa de estar bajo la sombra de su familia.

La chica asintió.

-Por ser su única hija, no tengo ninguna opción más que seguir con los caprichos de mi padre. Él jamás me escucha cuando quiero negarlo –llevó las manos a su rostro en señal de frustración- Sé que este asunto es de mi familia, pero hay veces que no sé como lidiarlo. Quiero dejarlo todo, pero es mi familia…-la joven sin poder evitarlo lloró, quería reprimirlo, pero era imposible. Más y más lágrimas comenzaron a bañar en su rostro. Se sentía tonta y patética, podía apostar que había arruinado su día con Jove y que él la dejaría.

Sus pensamientos callaron en cuanto sintió algo fuerte y cálido rodear su cuerpo más una tenue aroma de un perfume masculino a su nariz, abrió ampliamente los ojos.

Jove la estaba abrazando.

Esto…después de tantos años, era la primera vez que alguien la abrazaba de esta manera. La última vez había sido con su padre, en sus días de infancia además de su madre y con Zak y Valant era abrazos rápidos.

-Lamento mucho por eso, no necesitas reprimirte…puedes llorar, prometo que esto no lo sabrá nadie más que nosotros dos –pronunció Jove con calidez.

Thalassa se abrazó con fuerza al músico y sin poder aguantar más, lloró. Dejando escapar cada frustración, cada dolor, cada tristeza y cada lágrima que tanto reprimió. Había perdido a su madre cuando era muy pequeña y su padre había cambiado, la compañía ya no iba a ser la misma.

Tanto tiempo quería ser ella misma, pero siempre oculta tras una identidad ya impuesta como Thalassa Gramarye, maga de la Compañía Gramarye y la hija del genio Magnifi.

Jove por alguna razón, admiraba la manera en que Thalassa manejaba su situación. A pesar de lo dura que fue su vida tratando de mostrar al mundo sólo por la reputación de su padre, ocultando sus frustraciones mediante sonrisas despreocupadas.

Quería ayudarla, sin importar si no llegaba a su alcance. Quería hacer lo imposible para ayudarla.

Una vez que Thalassa se tranquilizó, se separaron a una pequeña distancia. Pudo ver la manera en que Jove la miraba, esos ojos estaban llenos de sentimientos tan cálidos y puros que no hacía falta ninguna palabra para expresarse.

Jove llevó su mano con suavidad al rostro de Thalassa y con su pulgar limpió los últimos rastros de lágrimas con mucha delicadeza como si tuviera miedo de romperla más de lo que ya estaba, ese gesto tan pequeño, de alguna forma le confortaba.

-Estás bien –preguntó Jove con suavidad, tan suave como caricia de una seda.

-S-Sí –respondió a duras penas, dando hipos de tanto llorar. Apostaba que, ahora mismo, se veía desastrosa- Muchas gracias, Jove.

-No tienes que agradecerme, tan sólo te he abrazado –le respondió regalándole una sonrisa sin dejar de limpiar sus lágrimas, aunque por dentro se sentía mal al no poder hacer algo más para aliviar el dolor de la muchacha.

-Pero, fue suficiente para hacerme sentir bien. Así que gracias –insistió Thalassa disfrutando del tacto, a veces, le gustaría que el tiempo se detuviera para estar así. Un momento donde era solamente para ella y para Jove, sin ninguna preocupación, remordimiento o frustración.

Se había preguntado, qué hubiera sido su vida si no hubiera nacido como una Gramarye. Las cosas habrían sido más fáciles para ella, sin ninguna atadura, sin ninguna obligación de convertirse algo que no era ella así tampoco tener que involucrarse con alguien que no amaba.

Jove, al igual que ella, se sentía muy bien al estar a su lado. Nunca antes se había sentido así en sus momentos de soledad y lucha por la pobreza, la música había sido su única compañía desde que sus progenitores lo abandonaron a su suerte. Cada viaje que realizaba siempre llevaba consigo la música.

Pero, ahora era distinto. Durante sus largos viajes por las ciudades, países o capitales buscando como ganarse la vida y respuestas para el vacío existencial, al haber conocido a Thalassa supo que finalmente había dado fin a su búsqueda.

Ambos jóvenes que sintieron vacíos en sus vidas cubiertas de telones oscuros de frustración y años tras años luchando por traspasarlo, finalmente, parecieron haber encontrado la luz al final del camino.

Desde ahí, Thalassa y Jove comenzaron a salir. No lo mencionaron a nadie; Thalassa ni siquiera lo hizo con sus compañeros ni con su padre, se sentía culpable en tener que ocultarlos a sus "hermanos" pero tras recordar el comportamiento extraño de su padre dudaba que aceptaría su relación con Jove si llegara a enterarse.

Cada vez que no tenía entrenamiento, la maga se aprovechaba para salir a reunirse con Jove mientras él cuando no tenía algún recital que dar hacía lo mismo. Disfrutaban mucho de la compañía del otro, cada cita que tenían hacía que el cariño y afecto fuese profundizando hasta convertirse en algo más que una simple amistad.

Thalassa sentía que podía abrirse completamente con Jove, empezaba a ver que podía ser ella misma sin tener que fingir ser como todos le conocen "Thalassa Gramarye". No Thalassa la hija del renombrado mago Magnifi ni la asistente de magos Zak y Valant tampoco la maga heredera de los secretos Gramarye, era solamente Thalassa. Una adolescente que le había tocado vivir bajo la sombra de su familia, sin ninguna posibilidad de extender sus alas para llegar lo alto.

Adoraba la música más que la propia magia que había aprendido desde pequeña, no hacía falta alguna maniobra o artilugios para sorprender al mundo sino interpretar todo con la voz y si quería, alguna clase de instrumento.

-Te gustaría tocarla –

Saltó ante la pregunta de Jove, había estado perdida escuchando la dulce melodía que escapaba de los acordes de su guitarra que no se dio cuenta que se había detenido para hablarle.

-N-no, yo… no sé tocarla –negó sintiendo las mejillas calentarse por la vergüenza- Nunca he tocado una guitarra.

El músico la miró con suavidad, en silencio se le acercó para colocar su instrumento de cuerdas en el regazo de la maga. Acto seguido, se puso tras de ella y sujetó con mucha delicadeza ambas manos guiándola para sujetar correctamente la guitarra.

Thalassa no tardó en ponerse nerviosa por su reciente acción, sentía sus mejillas muy calientes por su cercanía, podía oler el aroma suave e intensa de Jove.

-P-pero, Jove… -

-No te preocupes –le susurró en su oreja, provocando que un escalofrío le recorriera en su espina dorsal- Yo te guiaré, sólo tienes que ver como muevo los dedos y dejar que la música fluya en tu interior.

La voz de Jove sonaba…tan cálido, que parecía que miles de rayos solares la envolvían en un abrazo confortante. No pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la sensación tan dulce y cercana que nunca antes lo había experimentado.

-D-de acuerdo, pero no te quejes si suena horrible –

Jove se rió, provocando que se estremeciera por el ligero temblor de su cuerpo, no era algo desagradable sino lo contrario.

-Cualquier sonido que hagas me fascinará, Thalassa –

Sintió el pecho calentarse ante sus dulces palabras.

Mientras ambos tocaban, mejor dicho Thalassa aprendía cada acorde disfrutaba los ratos que compartía con el músico.

Como le gustaría alargar este momento y que durara para siempre.

.

Los días habían pasado y Thalassa contaba cada segundo hasta que llegara la fecha en que podía ver al músico de nuevo, la ansiedad le consumía pero trataba de enfocarse en sus entrenamientos para evitar delatar su distracción.

-Thalassa –sintió que la llamaban obligándola a detener su entrenamiento, al girarse vio que se trataba de Magnifi que la miraba con seriedad- ¿Puedo hablar contigo a solas en mi oficina? –

La chica miró a sus compañeros, quienes le miraron preocupados. No era la primera vez que su padre la citaba a la oficina, la mayor parte era con sus aprendices, aún así siempre se trataba de asuntos relacionados con la Compañía dado que era la ayudante y heredera de la misma.

Aún así, no pudo evitar tragarse saliva mientras seguía a su padre hasta entrar en la oficina. Esperaba que el asunto sea breve.

Se sentó en la silla que estaba al frente del gran escritorio de su padre, quien estaba sentado en la silla principal como todos los jefes de las industrias.

-¿De qué querías hablar conmigo, padre? –trató de ser casual para ocultar su inquietud, esperaba que su padre no haya notado su tensión.

-Quería hablarte de un asunto importante contigo, hija mía –no podía evitar sentirse un poco cohibida ante la mirada que su padre le estaba dirigiendo, parecía que podía ver a través de ella aunque esto no era de extrañar. Decidió mantenerse firme para evitar desmoronarse en cualquier momento- Haz visto que la Compañía Gramarye ha llegado a un punto máximo de la fama, la magia en nuestros actos ha sido de los más milagrosos que la gente de esta generación ha visto…

-Sí, mucha gente no deja de asombrarse hasta nos han visto por televisión –le habló la adolescente con toda honestidad posible.

-Sin embargo, estaba pensando que deberíamos ser más creativos con nuestros actos si queremos crecer hasta llegar a un nivel insuperable para nuestras competencias –

Oh, no. Era un tema que Thalassa lo había temido desde que lo escuchó a escondidas.

-Y eso es…-

-Tenemos que realizar trucos que sean mucho más asombrosos que lo que estamos haciendo…trucos que desafíen a los límites de la humanidad, trucos que sea arriesgar nuestras vidas –le habló con esa voz que había escuchado hace unos meses atrás, una voz que estaba teñida de una ambición muy oscura.

-P-Pero eso ¡es peligroso! –espetó Thalassa asustada.

-Lo sé, pero si eso es ser creativo es la única opción que tenemos si queremos seguir estando en la cima del mundo del espectáculo –su padre no parecía estar afectado del asunto, parecía que ese plan sería mucho más opcional y provechoso que cumplía con sus caprichos.

-Uno de nosotros puede salir lastimado –

-¡Ya lo sé! –el grito de su padre la hizo retroceder- Eso es lo mismo que dije a tus compañeros.

La chica cerró los ojos con fuerza para luego negarlo con la cabeza. No quería correr ese riesgo, hacer eso sería poner en juego la vida de sus compañeros y no quería que eso pasara.

-Thalassa, tienes que ver que esto es lo mejor no sólo para la Compañía y tus compañeros sino también para ti –miró seriamente a su hija- muy pronto esta Compañía será tuya y llegará el momento en que tienes que escoger a uno de tus compañeros para manejar nuestro legado.

La chica abrió los ojos, este tema era lo que más temía y trataba de evitar a toda costa. Debió sospechar que esto pasaría tarde o temprano, se había equivocado al confiarse que sería olvidado el asunto.

Aún así, no quería esto.

-No –fue la única respuesta que atravesó en su mente.

-¿No? –Magnifi frunció el ceño como si había escuchado mal.

-No quiero esto, padre –respondió firme, no iba a dar marcha atrás así que seguiría para delante su decisión- …No tengo deseos de heredar el legado tampoco estoy interesada en casarme con Zak o Valant –

El mago estaba desconcertado por su respuesta.

-¿Y tienes alguna razón que justifique tu decisión? –

Thalassa vaciló un momento para dar su respuesta.

-No quiero que ellos compitan por mi mano, haciendo eso no será bueno para el futuro de nuestra magia –respondió después de pensar unos minutos.

-Es eso ¿o por qué estás interesada en otra cosa? Como por ejemplo, ¿estás viéndote con alguien en secreto? –ante esa sugerencia, Thalassa no pudo evitar sentirse horrorizada. Su padre lo descubrió, al ver su rostro imperturbable demostraba que ya lo supo desde el principio- Sea quien sea, olvídate de ese hombre. No tiene nada que ofrecerte y tan sólo complicaría tu vida. Quien sabe, puede que ese tipo solo está interesado por la fama de los Gramarye o tal vez…

Eso fue el colmo para Thalassa, una cosa era que su padre le exigía su entrenamiento y su vida amorosa pero juzgar de esa manera a Jove, fue la gota que rebalso el vaso.

Después de unos pocos meses que estuvo conviviendo con Jove, pudo conocerlo muy bien y no era esa clase de hombre que su padre le estaba diciendo. Jove era un hombre honesto, ecléctico, alegre y cariñoso. Jamás de los jamases le mintió, lo sabe muy bien por las reliquias que tenía puesto en ambas muñecas.

-¡Basta, papá! –espetó la joven maga alzando la voz, por primera vez, a su padre- ¿Qué sabes de él? ¿Qué sabes de mi vida? ¿¡Qué sabes de mí!? -

El mago se sorprendió ante el repentino cambio de actitud de su hija, jamás durante su crianza la vio tan decidida y firme. Aun así no quiso quedarse atrás.

-Lo suficiente, eres mi hija. Te digo esto porque quiero lo mejor para ti –suspiró- Thalassa, ya tienes un futuro aquí con tu familia y esta Compañía. Eres toda una Gramarye con gran talento, créeme que quedarte aquí con nosotros será lo mejor para tu vida.

La chica negó con la cabeza para alejar esas ideas.

-¿Lo mejor para mí? –cuestionó arqueando la ceja- Me haz enseñado la importancia que es la magia para ti, yo…he hecho todo con tal que estés orgulloso de mí y pueda verte feliz de lo que hago. P-pero ahora, ya no te conozco, es como si todo lo que hago no es suficiente para ti y me estás obligando a algo que no quiero hacer –

-Thalassa, no lo entiendes –

-No. Tú no lo entiendes, padre. Te haz parado a preguntar lo que realmente quiero o que es lo que he querido hacer con mi vida –sentía los ojos picar por las lágrimas que amenazaban en salir, pero resistió, no quería llorar. No enfrente de su padre- Parece que lo único que te importa a ti es esta Compañía más que a tu propia hija –no quiso escuchar más palabras de su padre, lo siguiente que hizo fue corriendo directamente a su habitación ignorando los gritos de sus compañeros.

-¡Thalassa! –gritó Zak.

Valant hizo ademanes para seguirla.

-¡Déjenla! –ordenó Magnifi.

-¡P-pero, señor! –protestó el mago de capa amarilla.

-Thalassa quiere estar sola ahora mismo. Les ruego que no la molesten, espérenla y verán que más tarde, se recuperará, ella debe tomar tiempo para poder entenderlo –

A pesar que sus discípulos se mostraron renuentes con la idea, asintieron.

-Ahora, vuelvan a practicar –

Ambos magos suspiraron para volver a realizar sus trucos, esperaban que Thalassa estuviera bien.

Estuvo llorando desconsoladamente sobre su cama, estuvo largos ratos así pero le restó muy poca importancia de aquello. Tan sólo quería estar sola, ahogándose en sus penas.

Miró por la ventana, no se había dado cuenta que se hizo de noche de repente. Se sentó a duras penas en la cómoda cama sin dejar de sujetar su almohada, le dolía mucho los ojos de tanto llorar y la nariz moquear.

Dio una risa amarga, estaba segura que tenía un pésimo aspecto.

Suspiró mientras se limpiaba los ojos con mucha dificultad.

Le hubiera gustado que su madre estuviera aquí, siempre fue muy buena dándole cálidos abrazos y le confortaba con dulces palabras cada vez que se sentía mal.

Dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio.

¿Cómo es que las cosas han llegado a esto?

No quiso decirlo así, pero ya no quería guardarlo más.

Era cierto que su padre estaba cambiando, debió verlo cuando escuchó que despidió al Sr. Reus luego de haberse lastimado por realizar ese truco riesgoso que casi le costó la vida.

Nunca se había imaginado que la Compañía traspasaría en un principio de oscuridad.

¿Qué podría hacer ahora?

No soportaba la idea de estar bajo la tutela con ese hombre que no parecía ser su padre. No soportaba la idea de realizar trucos tan peligrosos que jugaría el pellejo de sus compañeros.

De sólo imaginarlo le daba mucho pánico y miedo. La idea le enfermaba.

No quería eso. No quería hacerlo. No quería nada de eso.

Tampoco quería tener un matrimonio sin amor con uno de sus compañeros. Haciendo eso lo único que haría sería vivir una vida infeliz y sea Zak o Valant también vivirían infelices por su culpa.

Thalassa cerró los ojos y suspiró. Se repetía así misma que todo estaría bien y que ella estaba bien.

A pesar que no lo era.

¿Qué podía hacer ahora?

Luego que haya dejado pasar varias horas, Thalassa no encontraba más opciones tampoco encontraba respuestas para solucionar su problema.

Abrió los ojos ampliamente cuando encontró una única salida. No sabía si eso era lo correcto, pero no tenía otra alternativa.

Es una muy difícil decisión, pero tenía que tomarla ya.

.

No sabía si huir de la Compañía fue su decisión correcta. Aun así, no tenía otra opción.

Había optado por dejar su traje que la hacía Thalassa Gramarye en su habitación con una nota de despedida, se puso un sencillo vestido azul con un tapado negro junto con una maleta con lo necesario adentro. Decidió conservar sus brazaletes, como únicos recuerdos que la aferraba a la memoria de su familia además que la hacía sentirse protegida sabiendo que eran la reliquia que estuvo presente durante todas las generaciones.

Thalassa estuvo deambulando sin rumbo fijo, había llevado ración de frutas y algunas comidas que pudo conseguir en la Compañía sin que nadie la haya pillado. Pero, no le alentaba mucho aquello.

No tenía donde ir, tampoco sabía como vivir siendo todavía una adolescente que solo tenía conocimientos sobre la magia nada más. Si llegara a usarla como medio de trabajo, la reconocerían y su padre de inmediato la buscaría para regresarla a la Compañía.

Negó con la cabeza apartando aquella terrible idea, tendría que pensar en otros medios si quería seguir viviendo.

Después de tanto caminar, la joven decidió descansar un poco en el parque cercano. Se sentó pesadamente sobre la banca con su maleta al lado.

La tranquilidad del parque con el lago y unas pocas personas en el entorno, le calmaba un poco. Pese a los acontecimientos que ocurrieron hace un día, no podía bajar la guardia ahora. Su padre no tardaría en ir a buscarla cuando haya notado su ausencia y la nota que dejó.

Esperaba que no la encontraran pronto, no quería volver a "casa".

¿Qué podía hacer ahora?

Miró perdidamente el agua del río que corría por el parque, su superficie cristalina brillaba gracias a las luces plateadas de la luna.

-Jove… -murmuró Thalassa. El músico era el aire que había anhelado respirar, era alguien que le hacía olvidar sus preocupaciones cada vez que lo veía sonreír y su música…la calmaba, una melodía que la envuelve y le hacía volar por los aires.

Había olvidado que hoy tenía concierto en un restaurante ruso.

Quería escucharlo otra vez. Quería verlo nuevamente.

Quería ver a Jove "Jangly" Justice una vez más.

 _ **Continuará…**_


End file.
